Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar battery module.
Related Art
A structure is hitherto known in which a bent portion is provided at interconnectors connecting respective solar battery cells of a solar battery module that includes plural back-contact solar battery cells having an electrode on a back face such that the interconnectors are not easily broken when the solar battery module expands or contracts (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-11869).
However, in back-contact solar battery cells, there is still room for improvement with regards to structures that not only suppress breaks in the interconnectors, but also suppress connection breaks at locations where solar battery cells are connected to the interconnectors while suppressing a decrease in the cell-to-total-surface-area ratio of the solar battery cells.